Not The American Average
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: John Grimm is a disciplined, by-the-book Marine. Unwavering nerves, brave in the face of danger, obeys every command. Before Sgt Grimm joined the Double-R.T.S., he met his match in a Marine Instructor for a course he was assigned. Will CPL John Grimm resist the beauty of CPL Dylan Devreaux? Or will he cave to her sexy, aggressive, kick-ass-take-names charm?
1. Chapter 1

A tall, broad man stepped onto a raised platform. "Marines!"

Everyone present pulled together, going silent as they waited for their next orders.

"Is everyone ready for hand to hand combat training?" There were cheers.

Behind him, instructors stepped up to the platform.

One of the instructors was a slim, brunette female in a tank top and cargo pants. Her pants were neatly tucked into the top of a pair of combat boots. Her hair was braided down her back. She had her hands wrapped and seemed to stand with her shoulders squared, ready for a fight.

"I thought this was a class, not a night in the red light." One of the Marines shouted.

The instructor laughed. "You mean her?"

A few of the men nodded.

"Anyone who can take her down, gets pushed to the top of the class." The instructor laughed.

"Anyone tries to kiss me," She called to the instructor. "I'm breaking bones."

The Instructor laughed some more. "Deal."

The Marines shifted, some of them taking offense while some of them took this as a challenge.

In the back of the room, one Marine remained indifferent.

The instructors split off into pairs.

"This is going to be simple." One of the instructors started. "I'm Gunnery Sergeant Jason Felix." He turned to the girl, "Lance Corporal Dylan Devreaux."

"What's she even doing here?" Called a Marine in the back row.

"Some girl isn't going to teach me something I don't already know." Shouted another, "Not dressed at least."

The instructors looked at each other. The male nodded and the Corporal jumped off of the instruction platform.

Marines between the outburst and the girl separated.

One of them looked down the extra inches to the girl. "Is this the part where you take off your clothes and teach us something?" He chuckled, looking at his buddies.

She chuckled, looking up at him.

He nodded at his buddy like this was some joke he suddenly understood.

The Corporal kept her face straight, but her fist lashed out and his him straight on the throat.

The Marine dropped like a sack of flour.

All of the people surrounding him suddenly stopped laughing.

Behind her the instructor held in a laugh. "True, Corporal Devreaux is smaller than all of you."

The girl glanced at the remaining Marines, none of them moved towards her. She turned around and went back back to stand by Felix.

"She is faster than most of you." He reached out a hand, pulling her back onto the stage. "She's also specialized in combat training for a majority of her career, anybody else her claiming that?"

She sat down on the platform, checking that her hand wraps were tight enough.

"If you are all done trying to show off, we'll get down to business."

She stood up. "Felix and I will demonstrate the moves for you. You are welcome to go over the moves with each other, or wait until we are available to go over it with you."

The guy who got the throat punch finally stood up.

"You are prohibited to go full-strength until an instructor observes it at half speed." Felix commanded. "Injuring each other is against rules. We will kick you from our course and push for disciplinary action."

"We know you hate each other." Devreaux added. "Save it for the locker rooms. We are not wasting our time to measure 'em."

"We can do it later." One of them called to her. "You might be surprised."

She smiled. "I don't like to be disappointed, Lance Corporal."

"Let's go Dev." GySgt Felix turned, tapping her arm.

The ran through one move, then another two, all at partial speed.

"Start trying them on your own." Felix ordered.

The other half of the room continued to repeat moves while their students looked blank.

Felix and Devreaux split to observe.

One Marine in the center of the class executed the first move, his partner shouting as he stumbled.

"Fuck."

Felix looked at Devreaux who nodded and headed in that direction.

"Do it again." She snapped.

"Why so he can actually break my wrist this time?" Shouted the one.

Devreaux looked at the other Marine. "What strength was that?"

"Half, like you said." He stated plainly.

She nodded. "Do it again, same way."

They repeated the move, with the same result.

"Fuck," He turned to her. "I fucking told you!"

"Name." She asked.

The wounded man sighed, "Donald."

She faced the other. "Name, Corporal."

"John Grimm." Barked the young, well-build Marine with dark hair.

She smirked, looking back at Donald. "You partnered with a guy named Grimm?" She snook her head. "Today isn't your lucky day."

"Your execution if perfect, Grimm. Donald, you try."

The pair got into position and did as she commanded.

She nodded. "Grimm." She stepped closer to him, so only he heard her. "Give resistance."

Grimm looked up from her braid at Donald, then gave a single nod.

"Again." She stepped out of the way.

Felix caught up with her. "Everyone else is done."

She nodded, watching them.

Donald had the scenario going, then suddenly Grimm resisted. Donald fumbled, then tried again.

Grimm's eyes glanced at Devreaux.

A small smile tugged at her lips, then it was her turn to nodd.

Grimm turned the tables, still in position with Donald, he parried and got the upper hand, moving Donald into the victim position of the third move.

"Son of a -"

"Corporal." Felix stepped up. "We said half-strength." He glanced over at Devreaux.

Devreaux danced around in front of him. "That was his half-strength." She mumbled. "I've watched him run through the moves half a dozen times."

Felix looked at the three of them. "Rotate, before you get someone hurt." He told her, "Everyone else, Corporal got the idea, combine your moves."

"Donald!" Devreaux waved at a nearby pair. "Try a new dance card."

"This is bullshit, he's not doing half anything!" Donald argued. "You dance, bitch."

Everyone on their side of the gym stopped.

Devreaux looked at Donald, then at Grimm who remained indifferent. She chuckled. "No holding back, Grimm."

He nodded.

Donald stepped out of her way.

"Full strength, I wanna see what you've got." She grinned, getting into start position.

"Why does he get to wrestle the girl?" Snapped someone close by.

"Because his other partner was crying like one." She answered.

Felix stepped over to observe them.

The two went through the moves full-strength and full-speed. First in order that they had been taught, then Dylan parried and twisted, temporarily gaining the dominant part of the move, only to be quickly overtaken by Grimm due to his larger size.

Devreaux again tried to regain control of the fight, succeeding for roughly a minute, nearly having him in a position to tap out. Then he reached around her, again using his larger stature to regain control.

She ground her teeth, adjusting into a move that they hadn't yet instructed the class. Getting her arm around over the top of his shoulders, she prepared to get in a position that allowed her control access to his neck, giving her a chance to win.

Grimm managed to get a grip on her belt, pulling her down roughly so that she didn't have a grip on his shoulders.

She drug her nails down his back as he pulled her down. Her nails caught the back of his neck as he used momentum to propel her to the ground.

She landed hard, catching herself on her elbows.

"Break!" Felix shouted.

Dylan ignored him, landing her boot on John's inner thigh, she grinned as he stumbled down to a knee.

Tossing her other leg over his shoulder, she leaned in to grab ahold of his neck, which would have enabled her to hold him down and punch him with her free hand, but he twisted.

Rolling over, he tossed his head back hard into her lower abdomen. Rolling back onto his feet, he pressed most of his upper body weight into her leg, starting with his shoulder in the muscle and tissue of her upper thigh, then rolling his ribs against her knee and shin.

Felix stepped so close he nearly caught Devreaux's braid under his boot. "Break!"

Not letting it get to her, she managed to get her feet underneath her and aimed to put her shoulder into Grimm's stomach and force him against the wall behind him.

John saw her just in time, leaning and wrapping his hands around her thighs. Pivoting on his foot, he ducked his head behind her torso, he body slammed her into the wall, roughly two feet above where she intended to put him.

"BREAK IT UP!" Felix shouted as the other instructors came over to provide backup.

A/N sorry I didn't provide more fight details, I don't do martial arts or anything and I knew if I found specific terms it would be super technical and I'd go down a rabbit hole and not write the chapter.

Also, I'm not a Marine, so I tried to steer clear of incorrect stuffs, but I do know alot of the Army stuff, so I'm apologizing in advance for putting things in wrong or missing stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan's grip on his neck and shoulders had gone slack as she collided with the wall.

Feeling her let go, John released his grip on her thighs.

The Corporal slumped against the wall, keeping her thighs hooked onto his waist to keep her upright.

Devreaux caught sight of the other instructors rushing at them. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he set a hand around her waist long enough for her to take her thighs off of his waist and get on her own feet.

The other three instructors got between them, two of the men pulling Corporal Grimm away while another braced Corporal Devreaux.

"Everyone take 5!" Felix shouted. At first, no one moved. "That's an order! Everyone out!"

Felix stepped in front of Dylan, taking a flashlight out of one cargo pocket, he flashed it, checking her pupil response. Putting the flashlight up, he held onto her jaw, twisting it left and right, "Any pain?"

"No." She answered, gritting her teeth.

Another Gunnery Sergeant pressed his hand against Grimm's neck, the Corporal jerked away from him, but the sergeant still came away with blood on his fingers. "Jason."

GySgt turned to see the blood.

Medics assigned to the class were standing on the sidelines, originally waiting for the fight to end, now they were watching the instructors run through the same protocols they'd preform themselves.

"Medical, both of them." He let go of Dylan, nodding for the other instructor to do the same.

She groaned, pushing through the two of them over to the medics.

Felix watched her walk the short 2-3 feet, making sure she wasn't stumbling. "Check then both for wounds, clean up his scratches."

Grimm followed Devreaux over to the Medics, "I remember where medical is." He snapped at them.

The medics looked at the instructors, unsure what to do.

"Get straight to medical, Corporal. Stay there until we get there to decide disciplinary action."

John turned back to him, "Understood, Gunnery Sergeant."

The Medics remained behind as Grimm followed Devreaux out of the gym.

There was a group of Marines taking their break in the hallway. They parted ways as the two walked over to medical.

As they walked past, one of the Marines pat Grimm on the shoulder.

John shook off his hand and watched Dylan, making sure she wasn't weaving or swaying on her feet. Both actions would indicate head injury from her collision with the brick wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Medical was reasonably empty. As they walked in a Corpsman looked at both of them. "Physical Combat training?"

John nodded.

"GySgt Felix just called." Answered a female corpsman. "He want's full physical workup on them. Apparently they tried to kill each other."

Dylan scoffed. "If I were trying to kill you, Grimm, I'd have succeeded." She told him as they were led to two beds.

"I believe you, Devreaux." He chuckled.

The two were put in beds at the end of the ward, both right next to each other.

"How hard is GySgt Felix going to come down on us?" Grimm asked her.

She sighed, laying down flat. "I'll talk to Felix before you do. I might be able to talk him off of the ledge."

"Don't fall asleep, Corporal." He warned, watching her eyes close. "You've never been in this situation before?"

She shook her head, "I don't always get to fight students on the first day."

"Felix said that was a part of the class."

"Most Marines in these classes aren't half as good as you are."

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"I'll feed Felix some line about getting carried away."

"Did you?"

"I have a very high win rate." She answered. "It's not fairly often I meet my match in a class."

"Is that how you became an instructor?" He asked as a doctor came over to them.

"I got into a fight on my first post assignment. Discipline came with an invitation to go to the combat course. I stayed at the top of my class and eventually Felix showed up and told me to pack my bags."

"And here we are?"

She shrugged, blinking a few times. "Nearly two years ago now."

A doctor walked over to both of them. "Alright, who is first?"

Grimm gestured to Devreaux. "She's the one with the concussion."

"Okay, Sit up, Corporal." The doctor told her. He went through the motions, checking her for damage. The doctor ran his fingers up her shoulders and neck, going underneath her braid. "You've got tension in your shoulders and neck, you'll be sore later. I'm not seeing anything to make me think you have a concussion. Why were you worried about that?"

"I got body slammed into a brick wall. By him."

The doctor nodded, looking at Grimm. "I'd like to check your ribs and shoulders for swelling, muscle tears."

She nodded.

He pulled a curtain around, giving them some privacy.

John saw her silhouette as she took off her tank top and let the Doctor check her back for injury.

After a few minutes, he pulled the curtain back as she was getting her shirt back on. "Alright Corporal Grimm, your turn."

"I don't think I have anything more than a few scratches."

The Doctor looked at him, skeptically.

Neither Marine flinched or caved.

"Nurse," The Doctor called. "Clean up the scratches, then cut them lose."

Grimm looked at Devreaux, "So we're hanging out until Felix gets here?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to go shower and change."

"GySgt Felix said -"

"He won't punish you, only me."

"Still defying orders."

"Like when you didn't break off the fight?"

"It felt like you were trying to kill me."

She smirked up at him, "You'd know if i was trying to kill you." She got up and started walking out of the medbay. "You would still be on that table."

He chuckled, following her.


	4. Chapter 4

He followed her, expecting her to go back to the gym, or at least the locker room.

She ended up in the barracks, heading for a room on the male's floor.

"Are you allowed to be here?"

"I'm the only female on my team. If i stay in Female Barracks then I'm all alone and that's absolutely unacceptable."

"You don't like being alone?"

"I don't care," She said, "It makes no difference, but they seem to prefer I stay close so things like today don't happen."

He gave a single nodd that he wasn't sure she saw.

She stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. "This is me."

He looked around, almost like he hadn't realized that they had made it to their destination already.

"Probably shower and meet me back here, We can go face Felix together."

He nodded. "ETA?"

She shrugged. "Half-hour."

She punched a code into the key pad and ducked in.

He began to walk away.

"John." She called, leaning out of the door.

He turned back.

"1-5-5-7-9." She called. "In case I take longer than a half-hour."

He nodded once, before walking off to his own quarters a few doors down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Just like Dylan had said, 30 minutes after they had separated, John was waiting outside of her barracks room. After 5 minutes of waiting, he was saved and screwed as GySgt Felix walked up.

"She in there?" the GySgt demanded. Before John could nod, the older man was typing in a code and storming into the room. "Dylan!"

She popped her head out of the bathroom, dark hair dropping down around her shoulders.

"Get out here." He barked.

She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a new pair of cargo pants and a sports bra. She walked over to one of the bunks and sat down, pulling on a pair of black boots.

"What the hell happened out there?" Felix snapped, going to a different bunk and fishing through the locker.

"I got carried away. Grimm was just trying to protect himself." She ponied up, looking at John while the sergeant looked through his locker.

"I really don't believe you, Dylan." He challenged, throwing a pair of sneakers onto his bunk. "You're a good instructor. I like you and you have never done this before. So I'm taking Grimm out of the main class and you can continue to coach him one on one."

The pair looked at him.

"You're stuck on the training team with all of the other Marines, but after that, you're free to train Grimm. No funny business, don't kill each other."

Felix had set out all of his civilian clothing on his bunk. He looked at the male Lance Corporal, "You're free to go, Grimm."

The man nodded.

Dylan got up and walked him to the door. "So, um. Training schedule ends around 1600 every day if you want to meet up after that."

He nodded. "Where?"

"There's a smaller gym on the ground level of the base. Building number 6580. I'll meet you there at 1630 tomorrow?"

He nodded. "See you then."

She ducked back into her room while he left. "What the hell Jason?"

He looked up at her. "You two fought really well together. I think Grimm would be a great addition to our team. He's also been selected for potential recruitment into the Rapid Response Tactical Squad."

"So you want me to train him up so that he can be in the Double-R.T.S.?"

"You're also up for the team." He informed, taking off his shirt and tossing it into his dirty clothes bag.

"So you want us to train together for try-outs?"

"No. I want you to get to know each other, Dylan. He's got potential, the same kind of potential that you did. Look where you are now. Get him to that place." He walked off to go take a shower. "But, Dev."

She looked back at him as grabbed a shirt out of the locker.

"Don't do something stupid and get the both of you in trouble again."

"I won't."


End file.
